


Merece la pena

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No tenían una vida de ensueño, pero sí se tenían el uno al otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merece la pena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deraka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deraka).



> ¡Dedicado a Deraka! Hace un tiempo me pidió un fic nijiaka basado en Livin' on a Prayer, de Bon Jovi, y hoy se lo traigo... ¡el día de su cumpleaños!   
> ¡FELICIDADES, GUAPÍSIMA! ¡Y muchas gracias por todo!  
> Espero que te guste, aunque me da la impresión de que me desvié un pelín del concepto original, jeje.

Debería haber dicho que no.

Seijuurou, siempre tan precavido e infalible para todo, debería haber dicho que no a la propuesta de Shuuzou.

“Ven conmigo”. Probablemente las dos palabras más estúpidas que pronunció Shuuzou en toda su vida. Cabría esperar que tras tantos años cometiendo errores y actuando sin pensar, la razón le entrase a golpes y no tuivera más remedio que escarmentar a la fuerza.

Incorregible. Shuuzou era incorregible. Lo peor era que su insensatez, esa que no le dejaba tranquilo ni un solo día de su vida, se le estaba pegando a Seijuurou.

¿Quién podría decir que sí? No sabían a dónde irían, ni qué harían, ni cómo lo harían. Lo único claro era que estarían ellos juntos,  _solos los dos_ , pasase lo que pasase. Debió de ser esa idea la que llevó una sonrisa a los labios de Seijuurou cuando le dio la mano a Shuuzou y le dijo  _sí_.

Ojalá Seijuurou no se arrepintiese tanto como Shuuzou de aquella decisión.

* * *

Nuevo apartamento, nueva ciudad, nueva vida. Para Shuuzou, incluso  _nuevo trabajo_.

—Y todo por saber inglés —Shuuzou se sentó en el sofá, rozando con sus rodillas las de Seijuurou.

—Estaba convencido de que tus dos años en Los Ángeles darían sus frutos.

El restaurante del hotel donde trabajaría Shuuzou estaba tan cerca de casa que podría ir a pie y, aunque no parecía el tipo de sitio que recibiría a muchos huéspedes extranjeros, Shuuzou estaba destinado a convertirse en el ojito derecho del jefe. Y todo por saber inglés básico.

El sueldo no era para echar cohetes —ni para  _comprarlos_ —, pero al menos podrían pagar el alquiler, sobrevivir con dignidad y, si había suerte, podría ayudar un poco a su familia. Su madre sola con tanto ir y venir del hospital, sumado al cuidado de los dos mocosos y el trabajo en la tienda, no daba abasto. Shuuzou se sentía culpable, por mucho que ella le hubiese repetido que tenía que disfrutar de la vida ahora que era joven.

Eso era lo que su padre también le decía día sí y día también, como si los remordimientos de Shuuzou estuviesen escritos con un rotulador permanente por toda la cara.

—¿Cuándo comienzas? —preguntó Seijuurou con el cuenco plástico de té en las manos.

Shuuzou apretó los labios al ver la expresión tan vacía de Seijuurou. Si no había ningún trazo de emoción, ni el más mínimo, era porque el muy capullo se estaba guardando algo. Vale, quizás Shuuzou podría haber aspirado a algo más que a camarero en un hotel de segunda fila, ¡pero acababa de llegar a la ciudad! Si eso, en unos meses, haría una búsqueda exhaustiva y se metería en _algo mejor_.

Aunque, bien pensado, ¿qué era  _algo mejor_? Shuuzou estaba satisfecho con lo que había encontrado en tan poco tiempo. No sería el trabajo de su vida ni estaría los días festivos ansioso por volver a la carga, pero tampoco era nada denigrante. Claro que para Akashi Seijuurou todo que no involucrase ser un alto cargo de alguna empresa de renombre internacional era poca cosa.

Alguien como Shuuzou era poca cosa.

* * *

Cuando Shuuzou se marchaba a primera hora de la mañana, asegurándose de darle un beso en la frente a Seijuurou y de no hacer ruido innecesario, la casa perdía toda su vida.

Seijuurou pensó en seguir durmiendo, ahora que el lado de Shuuzou aún estaba calentito, y dar todas las vueltas que quisiese en el colchón  _y más_. No lo hizo. Una parte de él, pequeña pero insistente, le obligó a levantarse y a hacer _algo_. Ese  _algo_  comenzó con la limpieza del cuarto de baño, siguió con el desayuno, la lectura de las noticias en el iPad, ojear el libro que le había recomendado Kuroko…

La soledad y Seijuurou nunca se llevaron mal. Disfrutaba de su tiempo a solas, en el que podía reflexionar tanto como quisiese, jugar contra sí mismo al shogi o simplemente deleitarse con el sonido de la lluvia.

Aquel día, sin embargo, la lluvia le resultó molesta. Sus batallas de shogi contra el peor de sus oponentes no despertaba nada en él y lo único que su mente se preguntaba era:  _¿qué hago yo aquí?_

Ese era su apartamento, su apartamento con  _Shuuzou_ , pero aún le faltaba demasiado para ser un hogar.

* * *

—Ya estoy en casa —anunció Shuuzou desganado.

Seijuurou, apoltronado en el sofá, levantó la mirada de su revista de sudokus y lo examinó sin siquiera pestañear.

—Bienvenido, Shuuzou-san. He preparado té hace un rato, ¿quieres una taza?

Qué idílico, volver a casa tras un día agotador en el trabajo y encontrarse al novio mimándole de buenas a primeras. Shuuzou debía de tener una pinta lastimera para que Akashi estuviese tan encantador.

—¿Tanto asco doy? —Shuuzou tuvo la tentación de espatarrarse en el sofá y apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Seijuurou— Sí, venga, un poco de té me vendría bien.

No lo hizo. No era cuestión de incomodar a Seijuurou con demasiado contacto físico.

—Tu aspecto delata que necesitas un buen descanso.

Sí, Shuuzou estaba al borde de la muerte sin saberlo, de lo contrario Seijuurou no le habría dado un beso en la mejilla ni se habría levantado del sofá para traerle té.

—Tu idea de mí está demasiado distorsionada —dijo Seijuurou tras ver la cara _tan_  expresiva de Shuuzou analizándole de arriba abajo—. Aquí tienes, ten cuidado. Aún está ardiendo.

—Gracias.

Era el peor té que Shuuzou había probado en mucho tiempo, pero se lo calló y luchó contra sí mismo para no poner una mueca de repulsión.

—He estado reflexionando —Seijuurou dejó los sudokus en la mesita y clavó sus ojos de lava en Shuuzou— y he llegado a la conclusión de que debería buscar un empleo.

No. ¡Ni de broma!

El cuerpo de Shuuzou ya estaba dispuesto a salir disparado del sofá, agarrarle los hombros a Seijuurou y preguntarle si sentía que le faltaba dinero. ¿De qué habría servido esa estupidez? Seijuurou era un hombre adulto, inteligente como el que más y poco dado a estar ocioso día sí y día también.  _Necesitaba_  invertir el tiempo en algo que no fuese hacer sudokus o rascar la mugre de la cocina.

Visto lo visto, Shuuzou se tendría que tragar su orgullo, ese que le recriminaba no poder darle a Seijuurou la vida de rey que se merecía, y seguir adelante. Mejor para los dos. Seijuurou se sentiría menos solo y Shuuzou tendría más dinero a fin de mes para ayudar a su familia.

Los dos salían ganando, ¿no? Eso era lo importante.

* * *

Las horas extra en el hotel, sumadas al turno de mañana en la frutería, estaban haciendo estragos en la mente de Shuuzou. Maldijo el momento en el que le pareció una buena idea pluriemplearse para poder pagar los estudios de su hermana, y más se maldijo aún por arrepentirse. Al menos, si eso servía de consuelo, le aliviaba pensar en la sonrisa de su hermana mientras le enseñase el uniforme recién estrenado de Teikou o el abrazo de oso que le daría su hermano nada más verle. Ojalá pudiese verlos pronto.

Ojalá.

Tampoco era todo  _tan terrible_. ¿Que si en la frutería tenía con lidiar con señoras insoportables y luego, ya para echar más leña al mono, encargarse de tareas que no le correspondían en el hotel? Sí, era una mierda. Pero cuando se tragase todo, podría descansar la cabeza en el pecho de Seijuurou, que le acariciaría los cabellos y le contaría cualquier estupidez para sacarle de sus pensamientos. Con suerte,  _mucha suerte_ , podrían besarse despacio, sin prisa, y dejarse llevar un rato.

Aunque, con lo cansado que estarían los dos, lo dudaba un poco.

—Ya estoy en casa —anunció Shuuzou. Nadie le respondió.

Seijuurou aún no había regresado a casa. Shuuzou suspiró, con más desgana que nunca, y se resignó a quedarse dormido solo.

* * *

Pocas veces había perdido Seijuurou la compostura de aquella manera. Él era dueño de sus actos —pese a lo que sus amigos de Teikou y Rakuzan pudiesen opinar al respecto— y sabía cómo comportarse ante distintas situaciones. Por no mencionar que se había aprendido al dedillo su nuevo lema: “yo no soy absoluto, el cliente sí”.

Los adolescentes pedantes que se le quedaban mirando como si fuese un despojo merecían ser erradicados, de eso no cabía duda, pero quienes lo sacaban más de quicio eran sus propios compañeros. No sabían aceptar críticas constructivas. Habría sido sencillo mejorar el rendimiento de la plantilla con un par de cambios, pero todos se negaban a escucharle.

Él era un novato sin voz ni voto.

Era frustrante.

Shuuzou ya le había advertido que la vida era incluso más injusta que el baloncesto y que no había árbitros que fuesen a protegerlo. Era cierto. Había estado idealizando un modo de vida que no comprendía y, cuando se vio sumergido de lleno en ella, comprobó que no era oro todo lo que relucía. Ya no estaba trabajando para pasar el tiempo y hacer que Shuuzou se sintiese un poco orgulloso de él, sino para mentalizarse de que solo así, rumiando mediocridad y aceptando la hipocresía como el pan de cada día, conseguiría  _sobrevivir_.

* * *

Seijuurou querría saber qué habría pasado si se hubiese marchado a Estados Unidos, tal y como su padre desearía, y estudiase una carrera que le hiciese digno sucesor del Grupo Empresarial Akashi.

¿Habría sido feliz?

Lo único que sacó en claro de aquella pregunta inútil era que, por mucho dinero y reconocimiento social que acumulase, siempre le faltaría lo más importante.

 _Shuuzou_.

Sonrió con pena al pensar que podría haber contratado a Shuuzou como secretario personal. Podrían haber aprovechado los viajes de negocios para hacer una miniescapada juntos. Trabajado codo con codo.

* * *

El sonido de unos niños gritando en la calle los despertó a los dos. Era domingo.

De la lista de cosas imperdonables que uno podía cometer en la vida, estaba a la cabeza despertar a una pareja  _exhausta_  en su único día de descanso.

Además, ¿a qué venían esos gritos a las ocho de la mañana?

Shuuzou gruñó tanto como quiso y más. Mejor eso y no intentar perforar el techo con la mirada, como su novio. Que luego las reparaciones las tendrían que pagar de su bolsillo.

—Buenos días —dijo Seijuurou sin apartar su vista punzante del techo.

—No sé qué tienen de buenos —respondió Shuuzou, bostezando—. Me dan ganas de asomarme a la ventana y, no sé,  _mandarlos callar_.

—No me opondría a tu plan.

—Oh, pero si estás enfadado.

—Lo estoy. Habría deseado, como mínimo, tres horas más de sueño.

Las ojeras de Seijuurou eran la prueba de ello. La cara de Shuuzou tampoco debía de tener mucha más dignidad, a decir verdad.

Quizás no espantaría a aquella panda de niñatos con cuatro gritos mal dados, pero al menos podría contentarse memorizando sus caras y apuntarlos en su lista negra mental.

Lo hizo.

Eran cuatro niños, todos bastante pequeños, y estaban discutiendo porque un tal Ko-chan les había guiado mal y ahora no sabían dónde estaba la cancha de baloncesto.

Baloncesto. Shuuzou, como buen antiguo alumno de Teikou, tragó saliva. Ya no estaba tan enfadado como antes, a saber por qué.

—Eh, mocosos. Está justo detrás del edificio marrón de ahí —Shuuzou vociferó por la ventana.

Los niños, que no vieron nada de malo en que un hombre adulto  _desconocido_ les diese indicaciones medio desnudo, le dieron las gracias y fueron corriendo como un rayo a la cancha.  _Baloncesto_. Shuuzou estaba tan absorvido en sus trabajos y la cuenta bancaria que ni se  _planteó_  echar una partidita con el mejor oponente que podría encontrar, Akashi Seijuurou.

Se lo dejaría caer cuando ninguno de los dos estuviese desfallecido.

(Seijuurou, mientras tanto, se deleitaba con la imagen de su novio en paños menores. ¡Lo que le haría si tuviese fuerzas para moverse!)

—Oye, por cierto, aún tenemos que llamar al casero por lo del inodoro.

Shuuzou volvió a la cama y se enterró bajo las sábanas. Esa era la predisposición exacta de alguien que  _no_  tenía pensado llamar al casero.

—Con “tenemos”, asumo que el responsable de llamar a Ishigaki-san seré yo.

—Vamos, Sei, sabes que yo con ese tío pierdo la paciencia. Tú tienes más don de gentes.

“Don de gentes”, le decía a la persona que estaba a punto de perder su trabajo por no poder estar en harmonía con cuatro pizzeros descerebrados.

—De acuerdo. Aunque me lo tendrás que recompensar de una forma… u otra.

La sonrisa traviesa de Seijuurou consiguió por sí sola que Shuuzou se incorporase y pasase un brazo por el hombro de su novio. Momoi había tenido razón al afirmar que los hombres eran fáciles de predecir.

—Tú dirás.

El cuerpo entero de Shuuzou se conmocionó nada más sentir los labios carnosos de Seijuurou sobre su clavícula. El muy maldito conocía los puntos débiles de Shuuzou como la palma de su propia mano.

(Shuuzou no iba a protestar por algo así, ¡tan tonto no era!)

—Friega tú los platos la semana que viene —susurró Seijuurou mientras posaba besos de mariposa en el cuello de Shuuzou.

—Serás tramposo…

—En absoluto. Yo ya me comprometí a llamar al casero.

¿Diez minutos de llamada telefónica con el casero o fregar los platos durante una semana? La respuesta, que podría parecer sencilla a ojos de un extraño, era peor que cualquier rompecabezas para Shuuzou.

Se iría con la opción B, fregar los platos. Acabaría con las manos arrugadas y oliendo mal, pero al menos libraría a Seijuurou de una tarea endiablada y lo dejaría descansar un rato más. Por otra parte, quien limpiaba un centenar de platos al día, como Shuuzou, no se atrofiaría por darle brillo a un par más.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres el diablo en persona, Sei? —Shuuzou apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Seijuurou, poniendo una mueca que sacó una sonrisa sincera a su novio.

—En múltiples ocasiones. Aun así, creo que hasta el diablo se merece un par de horas más de sueño.

A Shuuzou le parecía un buen plan. Se iría con Seijuurou una y mil veces más al infierno si hacía falta.

* * *

Seijuurou consideró la opción de empezar a estudiar una carrera a distancia. Así podría acceder a un trabajo mejor (sus días como pizzero estaban contados, le gustase o no) y evitarle tantos problemas a Shuuzou.

Claro que, para empezar a estudiar, iba a necesitar  _dinero_.

Dinero del que no disponía.

Le pareció justo comentarle el plan a Shuuzou y, ya de paso, escucharía el consejo que seguramente no podría callarse.

—Hazlo —Shuuzou le dio un cabezazo suave en la frente. Seijuurou no sabía si preocuparse por considerar aquella violencia gratuita como un gesto de amor—. No te puedo prometer nada para este curso, pero si ahorramos este año… El que viene ya podrías matricularte, ¿no?

“Siento que no puedas ahora”, le decía la mirada compungida de Shuuzou. No había nada peor que esos ojos apenados y derretidos por la llama incesante de la realidad. Ya tenía demasiados problemas encima.

—Seguiré trabajando —aseguró Seijuurou—. Intentaré por todos los medios que no tengamos que apretarnos demasiado el cinturón.

—¡Como si nos lo tenemos que apretar aún más! Seijuurou, tu futuro es tuyo —Shuuzou se mordió el labio, como si estuviese meditando seriamente qué decir a continuación—. Haz lo que te parezca mejor, ¿vale? Aquí estaré yo para darte un par de collejas si metes la pata.

—Tu vena romántica se está manifestando.

Shuuzou se rió. Hacía tiempo que Seijuurou no escuchaba una risotada tan revitalizante.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que habían ido a cenar a un resturante. O pedido comida basura, para el caso. ¿Habían ido alguna vez al cine de esta ciudad? Ni siquiera podrían decir  _si_  había cines en aquel sitio.

Total, ¿cómo lo iban a saber? Sus vidas consistían en ir al trabajo, volver a casa a ritmo de zombi, desfallecer en el colchón y repetir exactamente lo mismo, paso por paso, al día siguiente. Jurarían que Aomine o Mayuzumi, que también habían dado sus primeros pasos en el mundo laboral, no se pasaban  _todo el maldito día_  trabajando. Claro que ni Aomine o Mayuzumi tenían la necesidad de mantenerse a sí mismos, a media familia, ni ahorrar para pagar una carrera. Eso, si acaso, lo hacían sus padres.

¿La vida de todos los adultos era  _así_  o les había tocado ellos pagar el pato por haberse metido de cabeza en la realidad?

—Shuuzou-san, ¿tienes frío?

—Qué va.

Shuuzou estaba temblando en la cama y con más moco que un pavo. Lo que le faltaba, ¡ponerse enfermo! No se iba a permitir faltar al trabajo —trabajos, en realidad, en plural— por haber pescado un cochino resfriado.

O la gripe.

—Apártate de mí, Sei. No vayas a contagiarte.

Que Seijuurou acabase haciendo lo que le entrase en gana era inevitable, y en el fondo Shuuzou ya estaba acostumbrado. Eso no quitaba que le sorprendiese notar el cuerpo calentito de su novio pegado a él como un bebé koala a su madre.

—¿Sei…?

—Este remedio casero, aunque no sea tan efectivo para ahuyentar al calor como una estufa, sigue siendo mejor que nada.

—Creía que no te gustaban los abrazos.

—Tampoco me gusta compartir lecho con un frigorífico.

—Vaya, gracias —respondió Shuuzou con un tono sarcástico, tomando una mano de Seijuurou y besándola—. Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, ¿no?

En realidad, la última palabra no la tuvo otro sino Shuuzou. Seijuurou estaba demasiado ocupado callándolo con sus labios como para contestarle con más palabras innecesarias.

* * *

“Perdona por haberte decepcionado. Te merecías algo mejor que esto”, se decía Shuuzou para sus adentros mientras besaba a Seijuurou en el sofá, con el librillo de los sudokus bajo el trasero y dos pares de calcetines desperdigados por el suelo.

Seijuurou, mientras se dejaba embelesar por los labios furiosos de Shuuzou, pensó: “Tengo suerte de estar aquí contigo”.

* * *

Otro domingo sin poder dormir era, con toda probabilidad, lo único que necesitaba Seijuurou en aquel momento. Se encogió como un erizo herido y se apoderó de las mantas.

—Oye, que te levantes ya. Que son las once de la mañana.

—Necesito dormir.

—Pues te echas una siesta luego, ¡venga!

De muy mala gana, Seijuurou abrió los ojos para encontrarse de lleno con la sonrisa de Shuuzou. Así sí que daba gusto empezar un nuevo día.

—¿A qué se debe tu buen humor?

—Ayer me compré  _esto_  —Shuuzou sacó un balón de baloncesto de debajo de la cama y lo mostró como si fuese un tesoro de valor incalculable. Que lo era—. ¿Echamos un uno contra uno? Dudo que los mocosos del otro día sigan ahí.

Seijuurou no sabía si quería acariciar la mejilla de Shuuzou o el balón.

—Baloncesto…

—Los domingos siempre estamos aquí echados sin hacer nada, así que ya es hora de mover el culo y hacer ejercicio. El desayuno lo tienes en la mesa, lo de siempre.

Era en momentos así, en los que Shuuzou hablaba y hablaba sin parar de cosas tan  _normales_  como el desayuno, que Seijuurou recordaba esa sensación cálida y amable que envolvió su pecho durante secundaria. Despertaba en ocasiones, cada vez con más frecuencia, y le hacía sonreír sin darse cuenta.

No tenían una vida de ensueño, pero sí se tenían el uno al otro. Eso ya era suficiente para superar todo lo que se les echase encima.


End file.
